Color Wars
by Iroc24
Summary: This story is set twenty years after the events of Breaking Dawn. Bella and Jacob have surprised the Cullen's and the Pack with a weekend retreat in Alaska to host a color war.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight or the characters of Twilight. I would like to thank Stephenie Meyers for creating such a wonderful world and allowing us to play in it.**

It's been difficult making plans without Edward and Alice ruining the surprise, but Jacob and I are almost ready. We decided to take one of our favorite memories from growing up and create a weekend that no one, vampire or werewolf, would soon forget. I hung up the phone and began walking back to the house to inform the Cullen's of our plans. Jacob was heading to La Push to get ready and explain the upcoming weekend to the pack.

As I walked towards the house, Alice was standing outside waiting for me. I had hoped involving Jacob in the planning would keep Alice in the dark but during the last twenty years she has gotten better at seeing Jacob in her visions. She looked so excited as I walked closer that if she wasn't so graceful she might have fallen off the porch.

"Please tell me you haven't spoiled the surprise" I said as I continued to walk closer.

"Oh Bella, I might not be able to block Edward completely like you, but I am very good at hiding things from him."

I just stared at her and shook my head at her, pushed my shield out to cover her, and we walked back to the house together.

Edward was sitting at his piano when we walked in. He stopped playing and was at my side before I had even closed the door, wrapping his arms around my waist he gave me a kiss.

"Love, why are you shielding Alice from me? What are you two up to this time?" I just looked him in the eyes and he sighed. Without raising his voice, Edward announced "Can everyone come downstairs please. Bella would like to speak with us." Twenty years of marriage and he could still make my heart skip a beat, if it was still beating. Everyone was gathered in the dining room so I was ready to begin.

"While I was out hunting today I was thinking about how long it's been since we've seen our friends from La Push." Renesmee jumped at the words La Push. There had been problems with some newborns back in Washington so Jacob went back to help the wolves. "Jacob and I were talking about how we haven't all gotten together in a while just to relax and have fun. That's when we came up with an idea. This weekend, we are all meeting in Alaska for the weekend."

I couldn't even finish explaining the events of the weekend because everyone was too excited talking amongst themselves. Luckily Alice had already packed everyone with appropriate clothing and gear since she knew what was going on. Edward and I quickly escaped to our room before Alice could convince us to go shopping for new clothing.

By the time Friday came around and we were heading to the airport, I was finally able to explain the purpose of the weekend. We were going to have a weekend of friendly competitions. Jacob and I were inspired by the old color wars from summer camp. We were going to create four teams: red, blue, green, and yellow.

**This is my first attempt at Fan Fiction so any feedback would be appreciated. Thank you in advance for your reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight or the characters of Twilight. I would like to thank Stephenie Meyers for creating such a wonderful world and allowing us to play in it.**

**_I already received a question regarding the Cullen's current home. They have moved away from Forks, but I have not picked a specific place for them to currently be living._  
**

As the plane landed I gently rubbed Renesmee's arm. "Nessie sweetie, it's time to wake-up. We're in Alaska." She just yawned. "Don't you want to get off the plane and see Ja-" She was unbuckled and out of her seat before I could even finish his name. The rest of the family followed after Nessie as we made our way to luggage claim while Edward and Emmett picked up the rental cars.

Alice, Jasper, Nessie, and I piled into a Lincoln town car with Edward while Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie got into the H3 Hummer that Emmett rented. We drove away from the airport and Alice closed her eyes trying to force a vision. Jasper got that stressful look on his face like when he's stuck in an elevator with a bunch of humans. "Calm down Ali, you know with the wolves involved you'll be blind this weekend. Just relax and have a good time." She opened her eyes and wrapped her arms around him.

"Jasper, don't try and calm me down. You know I hate being blind. Stupid half-breed blindspots."

"I resent that Aunt Alice." Nessie gave one of her innocent smiles that always made her father forget why he was yelling at her seconds before.

"Nessie you know I love you and the wolves, but I just hate not knowing what's coming. It makes me feel so… normal."  
We all laughed at Alice as the car slowed down in front of a beautiful wooden lodge. Parked in front was a large van painted with a logo for the La Push Cliff Divers, an inside joke of the pack. Nessie had the door open before Edward had even put the car in park. By the time we all got out, Jacob was already embracing Nessie in a passionate kiss. Edward hissed and I grabbed his arm. "Darling, why don't we check out the lodge. You know websites never do these private rentals justice." I didn't have to ask him twice and with that I was in his arms and heading towards the lodge to find our room for the weekend.

When we heard the sound of the H3 pulling up, we decided it was time to rejoin the family downstairs.

"Get lost bro? Alice came in our car so I know she didn't sweet talk you into a mall detour." I laughed at Emmett.

"Twenty years Bella and you still can't get to me the way I get to you. We stopped so Esme could buy some food for the wolves." I forgot the pack would need food for the weekend.

After Esme made some lasagna for the wolves, we all sat in front of the fireplace and began discussing the weekend's events. I love the blue and green flames that came from the drift wood. I'd have to thank Jacob for bring it up from La Push.

Seth was the first one to speak. "So what are the teams going to be? I call green. It looks the best with my sandy fur."

Quil threw a crumpled napkin at him. "You'll call a color but not a teammate. Chloe will be so disappointed when she hears that." Five years ago, Seth visited us while we were living in Michigan. While walking around campus getting a tour of Nessie's first college experience he met Chloe in the quad. As usual one look was all it took. It was nice that Seth finally had someone to share his life with. Edward squeezed my hand and I quickly realized that everyone was waiting for me to explain what was going on. I gave Edward a quick peck on the cheek and stood up to speak to everyone.

"Thank you all for coming out this weekend. Jacob and I thought we could all use some relaxation away from our hectic lives. As you all know by now, this weekend we are going to hold a color war. To keep things fair, each team will consist of wolves, vampires, and human mates."

I looked around at Chloe, Lucas, and Claire as I added that last part. It's amazing how much Claire had grown since the last time I had seen her. She finally looked older than I did. This was the first time I was meeting Lucas. He was a tall guy with some stubble on his face. Leah just kept smiling at him, happy that she finally imprinted last year and was able to move on from Sam, who stopped phasing ten years ago so he could raise a family with Emily and start aging again.

"So who's going to be with who?" Quil blurted out.

Jacob answered before I could. "Each male will pick a color out of the hat." Looking at Alice he added "this way there's no cheating."

Alice stuck her tongue out at Jacob. "Like I'll see anything this weekend anyway."

Within a few minutes the teams were made and we all reorganized how we were sitting so that we were with our teammates.

Red - Emmett, Rosalie, Jacob, and Nessie

Blue - Edward, Bella, Quil, and Claire

Yellow - Jasper, Alice, Leah, and Lucas

Green - Carlisle, Esme, Seth, and Chloe

**This is my first attempt at Fan Fiction so any feedback would be appreciated. Thank you in advance for your reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight or the characters of Twilight. I would like to thank Stephenie Meyers for creating such a wonderful world and allowing us to play in it.**

**It was brought to my attention that in my excitement of finally having an idea to write, I swapped some important imprints. Thank you for pointing out that I put Claire with Embry instead of Quil. I'm going to repair that now.  
**

We had decided not to hold any physical activities until tomorrow so that those who needed sleep would be well rested. The first competition of our games would consist of a good old fashion game of charades. Each team was handed a stack of index cards and a sharpie marker to write clues down. To be fair, I promised everyone that I would shield their thoughts from Edward. Alice promised not to look into the future, but with so many wolves in the room, we weren't too worried anyway.

From the other side of the room, I couldn't help but hear Jacob and Nessie discussing clues.

"How about the new Michael Madison film, Summer Days?" Nessie suggested. Jacob wrote it down on an index card before suggesting his favorite old-time movie Teen Wolf. I let out a laugh and Edward looked at me. I lifted my shield nd explained what I had heard. He let out a soft chuckle. Every time we watched it, Jacob complained about how unrealistic the wolf looked. A hour passed and each team placed their stack of cards into a large raffle drum that Alice randomly found in the basement. Esme gave the drum a big spin and we choose the team orders while we waited for the spinning to stop.

Red team would go first so Rosalie reached in and pulled a card out from the drum. Carlisle started the timer and we all watched to see if they would score the first point.

"Music? Movie? TV show?" Emmett shouted before Rosalie had a change to put the card down.

"Emmett will you let me act it out first?" she growled.

"You know the rules, no talking Rose." Esme said softly.

Rosalie started out by playing the air guitar. Nessie quickly said "music." To which Rosalie touched her noise. She then held out her hand to show four fingers.

"Four words." Jacob said smiling as Nessie pulled herself closer on his lap.

"Second word." Nessie said as Rose held up two fingers.

Rose pointed to Emmett. "Babe, I know you love me but we're trying to win here." Rosalie growled and grabbed his arm to show his watch. Before anyone could tell her that was cheating, Jacob said "wrist… watch… time…"

Nessie smacked him and said "time" to which Rosalie touched her noise and held out four fingers. Emmett said "fourth word." Next thing we knew, Rose put her arms out and began running around flapping her arms up and down.

"Birds?"

Rosalie stopped running and tried a different strategy. She reached up and then brought her hand in front of her mouth. After opening her mouth like a sock puppet, she reached back up and then looked like she was driving.

Jacob shouted "pilot? Waiting, it's flying." Rose stopped and started motioning for him to play with the word as Carlisle called time.

"It's Time to Fly. You were so close guys." Rose said as she sat down, although she seemed disappointed that they didn't get it.

We were up next. The other teams forced Edward to give the clues. They didn't trust me to leave my shield up if someone else gave the clue.

Edward choose a card and as he put it down I saw that crooked smile that made me melt. This was going to be easy. Carlisle started the timer and in no time Edward had already informed us that it was a movie title that was two words long. He held up two fingers.

"Second word." Claire was getting excited. She was the movie expert in the group.

Edward pointed to Jasper and Quil started making random guesses. "Vampire? Blond? Empath?" Edward shook his head no and then pretended to fire a gun. I quickly figured out what he meant.

"Soldier" I said smiling. Edward shook his head no but encouraged us to go from there. Claire finally got it and said "War."

Once we got that, I looked at Seth before saying "Star Wars." Edward fell into the couch next to me as Chloe kissed Seth.

"I warned you that everyone would figure out your clue. You're favorites are an open book honey." Seth blushed as he smiled back at Chloe.

Three hours, and many rounds later, we decided to end the game because it looked like some of the mortals needed to sleep. Alice set up a large score board over the fireplace and put our final scores under each team. First place got four points while last place only got one point. We ended in second place, so I was happy with the results.

----------------------------  
| Red – 2 points |  
| Blue – 3 points |  
| Yellow – 1 point |  
| Green – 4 points |

We all said goodnight and the wolves went to find their rooms with their mates. After they left, Alice turned and said "Come on Jasper, let's go hunt so we're ready for tomorrow." And the two disappeared out the front door. Rosalie and Emmett didn't need to say anything as they went upstairs.

The four of us remaining seated there for a while. Esme and I were laughing about Jasper's acting when he tried to hint out Indiana Jones and the Golden Pirate, the latest in a revived franchise of movies. When Edward and Carlisle were discussing Edward attending medical school next, I lifted my shield. Interested in checking out our bedroom again? I thought to him.

"I won't make any promises Carlisle, I'm not sure that I'm as disciplined as you when it comes to human blood. I'll think about it."

He stood up and we said our good nights as we headed upstairs to break a headboard or two.

**This is set in the future so if during the game of charades one of the clues didn't make sense, I was making something up that will be released in the future.**

**This is my first attempt at Fan Fiction so any feedback would be appreciated. Thank you in advance for your reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Twilight or the characters of Twilight. I would like to thank Stephenie Meyers for creating such a wonderful world and allowing us to play in it.**

By the time everyone came downstairs the next morning, Esme and Claire had prepared a buffet of breakfast foods. The wolves and humans ate while we discussed the day's events. Quil was the first to ask a question that I'm sure more people were thinking.

"Are you sure the rope won't break?" Before I could answer, Jacob smacked him in the head and answered at the same time.

"We're not using a normal rope. Alice ordered a special cord. It's the same type the military uses to tow ships."

"Oh, that's cool then."

As everyone was finishing up breakfast, Alice danced down the stairs followed by Jasper who was carrying a large shopping bag.

"Alright everyone." Alice sung. "Come get your team uniforms. I thought it would be wonderful if we matched."

After we cleaned up, everyone went outside to a large field. Carlisle had each team pick a number. It was decided that the first round would be red vs yellow followed by green vs blue. The winner of each round would then play to see who won the event.

"I think we should play three on three to be fair." Nessie said when she saw how nervous Lucas was to go up against such strong beings. Even after twenty years it amazes me how kind and warm-hearted my daughter was. I lifted my shield to have Edward set the new rule but he already had the same idea.

"Nessie, I agree with you. I'm in no mood to pull Chloe into that pool of mud. Three on three it is."

Seth chuckled, "I think you and Bella will be taking that mud bath Edward." Emmett laughed. For once he wasn't the one insinuating something about Edward and my love life.

"Can we please start before Jacob gets hungry again?" Nessie giggled.

Emmett, Rosalie, and Jacob walked to one side of the mud hole while Jasper, Alice, and Leah picked up the rope on the other side. Carlisle walked to the center of the rope and looked back and forth between the teams as he spoke.

"Alright, I want a nice fair game." Looking directly at Emmett he added "And no letting go of the rope on purpose."

Everyone laughed but Emmett who looked disappointed. "Alright ready… set… Pull!"

No one moved and the only way we knew the match had started was because the rope became taut. Suddenly I saw Jasper take a step backwards and Rosalie moved forward slightly. Soon Alice was also moving backwards and Rosalie was getting dangerously close to being the first victim of the mud pool Jacob dug yesterday.

"You'd better not let me get muddy Em if you want a repeat of last night. Why'd I take the front?" That was all it took. Emmett's face lit up and suddenly Jasper and Alice lost their footing. Emmett turned around without letting go of the rope and started walking. Jacob and Rosalie tightened their grips on the rope and soon Leah fell into the mud. Lucas ran over with a towel and helped Leah out of the mud.

"Oh yeah, we rock!" Emmett was dancing like a quarterback who just scored the winning touchdown of the Superbowl. Before he knew what happened, Jasper tackled him into the mud.

"Stop showboating Emmett."

"Alright boys, break it up. We still have to have our match." Esme said in that motherly tone she only used when we were acting juvenile.

As we grabbed our end of the rope, Claire was cheering for us, well for Quil, but we all smiled at her. Edward took up the anchor position and I stood in front. As we waited for Jasper to call the start of the game, I stared into Seth's eyes. While strategy dictated Esme should have been in front, Carlisle would not allow her to risk falling into the mud.

Jasper called the start of the game and we all began pulling. While I was not using much force, I could feel the rope pulling in front of me. If we weren't exerting any opposite force Carlisle, Esme, and Seth could have moved the entire lodge. I felt myself being pulled forward so I dug my feet into the ground and increased my pull.

"Are you alright up there love?" Edward said as I felt more force coming from behind me. I turned around to smile at him and that's when it happened. The clumsiness of my human life returned in a quick spurt. My arms pulled forward and before I knew it I was standing in a four foot deep pool of mud. Edward had me out quickly but Jacob was laughing so hard I thought he was going to pass out from a lack of oxygen. I walked over to him and looked him in the eyes.

"You think it's funny that I'm covered in mud?" He just looked up and kept laughing. I felt Jasper sending waves of calm toward us but instead of calming me down it gave me an idea. "Come here son, I think you need a hug to calm you down." I grabbed Jacob and pulled him in close. When he finally wiggled free he was just as muddy as I was. Now he was the only one not laughing.

Two more rounds later the red team was in first place while Esme was all muddy. We came in third place and Alice was not happy that Jasper let her fall in too.

We all went back into the lodge so those of us who were muddy could clean up before Capture the Flag. After quickly changing upstairs, Alice updated the score board.

--------------------------  
| Red – 6 points |  
| Blue – 5 points |  
| Yellow – 2 point |  
| Green – 7 points |

**If you needed a recap of who is on what team...**

Red – Emmett, Rosalie, Jacob, and Nessie  
Blue – Edward, Bella, Quil, and Claire  
Yellow – Jasper, Alice, Leah, and Lucas  
Green – Carlisle, Esme, Seth, and Chloe

**This is my first attempt at Fan Fiction so any feedback would be appreciated. I would love input on what to add in future chapters. Thank you in advance for your reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Twilight or the characters of Twilight. I would like to thank Stephenie Meyers for creating such a wonderful world and allowing us to play in it.**

Alice gave Jacob, Edward, and Carlisle a large flag representing their team colors and passed out maps of the surrounding area. She smiled at me and I let go of Edward's hand so I could explain our next game.

"If you haven't figured out our next game based on the materials, we will be having a full out game of capture the flag. The maps that Alice passed out are marked with your team's territory. We will begin playing after lunch so you have from now until then to create your strategy, hide your flag, and eat if you need to." Each team ran off to a separate section of the lodge to begin creating their strategy. Quil looked at me and Edward but even with my shield up, Edward knew what he was thinking.

"I will not spy on the other teams. We promised to play fair."

"Come on man be cool. Bella just take your shield down for a few minutes. It's not cheating to use your talents. Besides, Jasper has the advantage with his military training."

I just looked at him and shook my head. "I agree with Edward. We will not resort to cheating." Quil sat down in defeat. He knew better than to argue with two vampires. Suddenly we all turned as Claire cleared her throat trying to get our attention.

"If you three are done arguing, I have something to say." Quil smiled at her and she knew she could continue. "When I was growing up, the packs were always playing games in La Push. I remember some of the strategies that Jacob's pack used. I'm no Alice, but I have a gut feeling as to how Jacob and Seth are going to convince their teams to organize." Quil picked Claire up and spun her around in a big hug.

"You are a genius sweetie. I totally forgot about our old games. We are so going to win this one. Let's make sure we use complete counter measures." Quil and Claire proceeded to explain the strategies they thought the other teams would use. We then took out our map and discussed the best place to hide the flag.

"What about up in a tree?" Quil asked.

"No way, that's the first place they'll look" was Edward's reply.

"Well what if we hid it under a rock?" I asked but again Edward commented about how easy that would be to find. Suddenly Quil's face lit up and he had a huge grin on his face.

"Edward, how does the flag smell to you?" he asked simply. Edward and I both looked at him and then smelt the flag.  
"Like a cotton shirt. Why?"

"Well, what if Claire wore it under her shirt. Do you think it would disguise the smell from the vampires?" Edward had to think about the idea for a few minutes. He sat still as a statue and finally blinked.

"Claire, would you feel comfortable being a mobile flag pole? You know everyone playing but I want to make sure you understand that during competition someone might get aggressive as the game progresses." Before Claire could answer, Quil asked another question.

"What if I wore it? Would my wolf smell cover it or would it stick out on me?" I sighed some relief at the new idea. I think hiding it on a body is a great idea, but I agreed with Edward's assessment that some players, Emmett, might get aggressive when close to the flag.

"That could work Quil. Unless you phased for something in which case it would rip apart or be discovered." Well, back to the drawing board. Claire was the next to speak up.

"What if you or Bella wear it? Honestly, they might suspect me being the weakest player. I don't smell anything though, so you will have to let me know if it would work." It amazed me how articulate Claire was around us.

"What do you think love?" It took me a second to realize Edward was addressing me.

"I love the idea but which one of us is the least likely target. I think you should wear it Edward. They would suspect you would give it to me."

"I agree love. Quil, Claire. What do you think?" They looked at each other and nodded in agreement. So Edward would be wearing our team's flag as a vampire flag post. It's a good thing Alice didn't order these uniforms too tight, otherwise it would be difficult to hide.

Quil and Claire went off to get lunch while Edward and I took a stroll out to our territory. We decided to set a few decoy flags in our area before the game started.

**This is my first attempt at Fan Fiction so any feedback would be appreciated. I would love input on what to add in future chapters. Thank you in advance for your reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Twilight or the characters of Twilight. I would like to thank Stephenie Meyers for creating such a wonderful world and allowing us to play in it.**

After lunch we all met in the center of the playing area. Because Jasper was the battle expert, he set the rules while Alice passed out special belts that each had two ribbons held on by velcro.

"Each team has hidden their flag somewhere in their territory. The objective is to recover the other teams' flags. The team with the most flags when the whistle blows is the winner. The purpose of the belts is to limit the violence in our games." He paused and looked over at Esme's worried face at the mention of violence. "While violence with our group is inevitable, we do not want any injuries to our human friends or unfixable damage to us. If both ribbons are pulled from your belt, you must return to your home base to collect new ribbons. Each team is limited to the ribbons you are currently wearing and ten replacements. Once they are all gone you are out so use them wisely. When the whistle blows, all play must cease and players will return to this location. Any questions?"

As if he were in school, Seth raised his hand. "What about phasing?"

Jacob answered, "As long as the belts stay on. So to be fair put the belt on your left wrist if you are preparing to phase."

The next question came from Nessie. "How long is the timer being set for?"

Carlisle responded "I set the whistle's timer for five hours. If all the flags are found earlier or two teams are completely out, we can manually blow the whistle earlier."

Jasper took this opportunity to announce the start of the game. "Once we start the timer, there will be a ten minute grace period for everyone to get into position. You may not leave your own territory during the ten minutes. After that, it's all fair game."

Edward and I shared a smile as we walked deep into our territory. Edward and Claire would be staying back to protect the flag. Edward would no longer be wearing it because Jacob modified the rules of hiding the flag. It must be in a location where a human could physically capture it. We all agreed that it was a fair compromise. Our flag is now sitting atop a fallen tree across the river. To ensure that humans would be able to reach it, we had Claire climb up to place it. Edward then went and reinforced the fasteners so that it wouldn't fall.

Quil suddenly looked alert. "I smell Emmett getting closer." What a little cheater. It hadn't been ten minutes yet. Edward gave me his crooked smile and I ran towards the direction Quil smelt Emmett.

I climbed up a tree and jumped across the tops until I saw Emmett in the distance. I jumped down as he passed below me and landed on his back. Before he could figure out what happened I had two red flags in my hands.

"Cheaters never win big brother." His face looked like the last time he forgot to fill Rosalie's gas tank and she gave him the cold shoulder, literally, for a week.

"Come on Bells. You started early too. Why else were you in that tree?" It's just like Emmet to try and spread the blame.

"Quil smelt you coming so I cut you off. Since I haven't left my territory, I haven't cheated. Have fun explaining to Rose how you already lost a pair of ribbons." Before he could wipe that dumbfounded look off his face I was gone.

"You have turned into quite a spider monkey my love." Edward said as I walked the last few strides towards him. If I were still a human, I would have blushed.

"One more minute until we can start." I said as I gave Edward a kiss.

Quil set off to attack the green team while I went after the red team. We would tag-team the yellow team last. Surely Jasper and Alice set traps throughout their territory.

As if on cue, I heard Nessie scream. "Damn it Uncle Jasper. What if a human stepped on this?" Jasper's laugh echoed through the woods.

"You should have been watching your footing dear. All is fair in war." He said it loudly as if in warning to everyone who dared to enter his territory.

Before I entered the red territory, I heard soft footsteps sprinting towards me from the east. I froze and got into my hunting crouch. Suddenly I came face to face with a large russet colored wolf. He stopped and showed his teeth in a big goofy grin.

"How do you expect to grab my ribbons without your hands Jake?" He growled and jumped towards me. I took a quick step to the left. Sure he was fast, but I was faster. As he turned to face me again, he phased back to human form and threw on his shorts.

"You made your point Bella. I'll grab your ribbons in human form." I laughed as he lunged towards me.

"Is that all you got dog?" I choked out as he knocked me to the ground. As his hand reached for my waist, I knocked it away and grabbed a ribbon at the same time.

"Maybe I should have put my belt back on correctly when I phased back."

"Too late, but I'll give you a few seconds before I take the other ribbon." He took the belt off his wrist and put it back around his waist.

"You won't get the other one." He said as he simultaneously jumped into a tree. He then nose dived towards me and I quickly moved out of the way again. I heard a crack and Jacob wasn't moving.

"Jacob?" I yelled in panic. "This isn't funny. Get up." He just laid there. If it was just a broken bone that cracked it should have healed fast enough for him to at least get up, even if it was painful. I walked closer panicking. Should I call for Carlisle?

"Gotcha!" Jacob was not only up, but he had two blue ribbons in his hand. "I can't believe you fell for that Bells. It's the oldest trick in the book." His voice faded as he left to find my flag.

I was returning to the base for new ribbons when I saw Alice headed in the other direction also missing her ribbons.

"Having fun Bella?" She asked in her cheery way.

"How upset do you think Renesmee would be if I killed Jacob later?" She looked at me like I just refused to play Barbie for her. Then she closed her eyes and focused on the future.

"I don't see Nessie upset, so you must have forgiven Jacob for whatever trick he just pulled to get your ribbons. I'm off to replace the ones your husband just grabbed from me. Good luck Bella." And she danced her way back to her territory.

**This is my first attempt at Fan Fiction so any feedback would be appreciated. I would love input on what to add in future chapters. Thank you in advance for your reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Twilight or the characters of Twilight. I would like to thank Stephenie Meyers for creating such a wonderful world and allowing us to play in it.**

When the whistle finally blew, everyone met back in the center. Looking at all of our friends I could easily see who got carried away during the game. While Jasper walked into the clearing with the green flag, his shirt was shredded with claw marks. Soon I saw Seth's shirt had blood stains that appeared to originate from his nose. Rosalie's blond hair was covered in dried blood, but I couldn't tell which wolf it came. I hoped it didn't come from a human, but the three of them all looked rather unscathed so I didn't have to worry.

"It seems like the yellow team was the only group to successfully capture a flag. Congratulations Jasper." Jacob said when everyone reached the center. "In second place is the blue team because they collected the most ribbons."

Edward pulled me tighter to his side as he whispered in my ear "Good job Bella. I'm so proud of you right now." I lifted my shield and innocently thought _Aren't you always proud of me_. Again he whispered in my ear "Of course love. I'll prove it to you later." It was so easy to keep Edward wrapped around my fingers. He chuckled. Crap, I thought as I let me shield recoil around my head.

"You can wrap me around your fingers anytime." Before I could say anything Rosalie interrupted my thoughts with an announcement.

"Our next event was planned with the humans in mind. We are going to return to the lodge for a pie eating contest." There were lots of murmurs throughout the group as we walked back to the lodge. While Quil was giving some tips to Claire about how to eat fast, I couldn't help but overhear Nessie's worry.

"But Jake, I hate pie. Why couldn't it be a fashion contest?" Alice would be proud.

When we were all in the lodge, Alice updated the score board while Esme and Chloe went to get the four pies from the refrigerator.

--------------------------

| Red – 8 points |

| Blue – 8 points |

| Yellow – 6 points |

| Green – 8 points |

---------------------------

Emmett and Jacob cleared the dining room table and the three humans along with Nessie sat down for the event.

"The rules are quite simple. You are not allowed to use your hands and you must eat the entire pie. Points will be awarded in the order you finish, so keep going until you are finished even if someone else beats you." Rosalie explained. "Are you ready?" The four competitors all nodded. "Get set… Eat!"

They began eating and Nessie got off to a quick start. I think she felt that if she ate fast enough, she wouldn't taste the chocolate filling in the pie. I think she finally tasted it because suddenly she stopped and made a face towards Jacob. She looked back at the pie and although she kept eating, she was not going as fast as before. Suddenly I thought to look at Claire. She was doing a good job of keeping a steady pace but she wasn't nearly eating as fast as Lucas. He was already halfway done with his pie and showed no signs of slowing down. Chloe was next to Lucas but she didn't look so good. The blood was flowing quickly under her skin as her cheeks were getting redder. Suddenly she stood up and ran away from the table. Seth quickly followed towards the bathroom to make sure that Chloe was alright.

The next person to jump up was Lucas, but he was jumping up in victory. Leah was by his side in seconds to join in the celebration. She pulled away to show her face covered in as much chocolate as his. A few moments later, Claire finished her pie but instead of standing up, she just slouched back in the chair. Quil walked over with a wet napkin and delicately wiped the chocolate off her face. Eventually Nessie took the last bite of her pie and sighed with relief before asking Jacob if they could go hunting for dinner. He just laughed.

"Congratulations everyone!" Esme said when the table was cleaned up. "I hope that you enjoyed the pie eating contest. Rosalie and I worried about finding a contest that was safe for the humans and we hope you enjoyed the fruits of our labor. Enjoy your dinner. I believe that Leah and Seth have an evening activity organized for tonight." With that everyone went their separate ways until it was time for the Clearwater's event.

--------------------------

| Red – 10 points |

| Blue – 11 points |

| Yellow – 10 point |

| Green – 9 points |

---------------------------

**This is my first attempt at Fan Fiction so any feedback would be appreciated. I would love input on what to add in future chapters. Thank you in advance for your reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Twilight or the characters of Twilight. I would like to thank Stephenie Meyers for creating such a wonderful world and allowing us to play in it.**

When we returned from our hunt, there were two felt covered tables set up in the common area. At each table were playing cards and eight equal piles of chips equaling $1,000. Seth welcomed us back.

"Hey guys. When we're ready to start, each table will start with two people from each team. We have the list of blinds next to the score board and we will combine tables when we are down to eight players." This was great. I love hold'em. "Oh and Bella, please make sure to keep your shield up so Edward doesn't cheat." I laughed as I responded to Seth.

"After all these years, that's become a natural reflex of poker for me. Otherwise Edward wins right away and Emmett gets mad. And when Emmett gets mad, he gets even." Seth started laughing too. By this time, everyone was downstairs and we all picked tables to start at. Leah forced us to split up our usual pairings to try and even the playing field, so Edward was at the other table. I would be starting against Emmett, Claire, Leah, Carlisle, Nessie, Jasper, and Seth. Leah made a final announcement before we started.

"Each level of blind bids will be for twenty minutes. Carlisle has set the timer so every time the whistle goes off you will change blinds on the next hand. When your table is down to four players, stop play until the other table has caught up. We will then combine the final eight to finish the game. Good luck everyone." With that, we all sat down and Carlisle started the timer.

I had the dealer chip for the first round so I shuffled the cards as Leah put the small blind of twenty and Emmett placed the large blind of forty into the pot. I dealt out the cards and put the deck down. Damn. It wasn't the best starting hand, nine of hearts and two of spades. Prior to the flop Carlisle and I both folded. The flop displayed the four of hearts, nine of spade, and queen of hearts. Everyone was checking until the play got to Claire and she went all-in. I wanted to smack her in the head. Why'd she go all-in on the first hand? Emmett and Jasper followed while everyone else folded. When the three of them revealed their cards I was relieved.

Emmett – king of clubs and queen of spades  
Jasper – five of hearts and four of spades  
Claire – four and queen of clubs

The turn revealed the six of heart and the river showed the ten of diamonds. Claire smiled at Emmett and Jasper as she grabbed the chips from the pot. Quil looked over with pride from the other table while Rosalie looked pissed. Emmett and Jasper quickly sat in front of the television and put the football game on. Maybe they had planned to make a quick escape after all.

The game play was modest for a while. Nessie went broke after foolishly taking on her mother at the turn. When the blinds went up again, things got interesting. Seth placed the small blind of fifty while Carlisle placed the large blind of one hundred. Leah dealt the cards out and Seth's face smiled for less than half a second before returning to normal. Carlisle and I both noticed this because neither of us took the bait when Seth raised his bid, we both folded. Claire and Leah matched the bid. Leah put the flop down to reveal the jack of clubs, eight of clubs, and eight of diamonds. Seth went all-in and luckily Claire understood why Carlisle and I had already folded so she put her cards down. Leah on the other hand thought she was good at reading her brother so she matched his bet. They revealed their cards.

Leah – five and six of clubs  
Seth – pocket aces, hearts and clubs

Leah's face went so white she looked like a Cullen. She put down the turn, queen of spades. She looked at her brother and Seth just smiled in return. As the river came into view, Leah jumped out of her chair in shock and excitement. Two of clubs. She got the flush and beat his two pairs. Seth was so pissed.

"It was all luck Seth. That could have gone either way there." Leah said trying to hide her excitement. Seth just kicked his chair and walked over to the couch to watch the game with the other players who already lost. The other table had been waiting for us to drop down to four and we quickly joined the two tables together. The final eight players included myself, Leah, Carlisle, Claire, Rosalie, Edward, Esme, and Jacob. Before we could start the round, Lucas stood up from the couch.

"Do you guys think you should all start off with the same amount of chips since their table played almost an hour longer? That way it's fair because their blinds were higher at the end." We all looked around and nodded in agreement. Esme quickly collected all the chips and redistributed $1,000 to each of us. We also reset the blinds to twenty/forty.

Leah asked "Who's going to deal first?" Jacob grabbed the dealer chip and started shuffling the deck. Esme placed the small blind and I placed the large blind. When Jacob dealt the cards I noticed I had pocket twos. Could result in nothing, but at least it's a start. Everyone checked except for Edward and Carlisle. Jacob dealt the flop: eight of diamonds, nine of spades, and jack of diamonds. Leah bid forty and it was checked by Claire, however Rosalie decided to double the bid. Esme, and I folded but Leah, Claire, and Jacob checked Roaslie's bid. Jacob placed the nine of diamonds as the turn. Leah went all-in and was followed by all three remaining players. They showed their cards.

Jacob – jack and queen of spades  
Leah – three and nine of hearts  
Claire – nine and king of spades  
Rosalie – pocket eights, hearts and spades

Jacob dealt the river and the ace of clubs appeared in the center of the table. Rosalie won the hand with a full house. Jacob, Leah, and Claire were all out. After a few more hands, the table was down to Edward, Carlisle, and Rosalie.

The football game had ended three hours earlier and everyone went to bed. We all pulled chairs around the table and watched the three of them play out the game. By the time everyone woke up in the morning, Edward and Rosalie were still playing strong. Once Carlisle had lost, the game went back and forth the rest of the night with no signs of the end. Leah and Seth were talking over breakfast about ending the game as a draw but Rosalie hissed at them.

"I will beat Edward if it takes all day. He is NOT going to win this time." Emmett walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders rubbing in circular motions.

"It's alright babe. We'll cream the blue team today, but everyone is waiting for the poker game to end." Edward just smiled as he played with the deck of cards in his hands.

"Rosalie, I'm willing to call this a draw. You played a good game but Emmett is right, everyone is waiting on us to move on to the next event." She growled again.

"Fine, but I'm remembering our current chip count and we will finish this game at home." Everyone just laughed. Since the game ended in a draw, we decided to give both the red and blue team four points on the score board.

--------------------------  
| Red – 14 points |  
| Blue – 15 points |  
| Yellow – 11 point |  
| Green – 11 points |  
---------------------------

**This is my first attempt at Fan Fiction so any feedback would be appreciated. I would love input on what to add in future chapters. Thank you in advance for your reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Twilight or the characters of Twilight. I would like to thank Stephenie Meyers for creating such a wonderful world and allowing us to play in it.**

**I'm sorry if the poker chapter was a little confusing. I've heard some feedback that not everyone knows how to play Hold'em so the terms were unfamiliar. If you are curious about the different terms I used to describe the game, Wikipedia had a great explanation.  
**

When everyone was ready for the next event, Jasper and Emmett opened the closet to reveal paintball guns and snowboards. Jasper was sensing the anxiety in the room because he stepped forward to explain the event.

"Today's event is paintball, but Emmett and I decided to throw in a slight twist. Last night we went and made a half-pipe down the mountain behind the lodge." Carlisle suddenly looked concerned.

"Boys, how much is this going to cost to repair after?" Jasper sent out a few waves of calm.

"Don't worry Carlisle, we just smoothed out the natural curve of the mountain. No one will notice any changes once the snow melts in the spring." Carlisle sighed with relief. "Now, as I was trying to say. Around the half-pipe, we positioned targets. As you ride down the half-pipe, the object is to hit as many targets as possible. There are twenty targets in total and you will be given thirty paintballs. After everyone goes, we will add up the total targets hit for the final scores. After lunch, we will have a free-for-all paintball fight just for fun." Lucas looked nervous as he picked up one of the snowboards.

"What if we've never snowboarded before? Can someone else on our team go twice?" We all looked at each other but Esme was the first to speak.

"We will only count the top three scores from each team. If you do not want to go, than your team will still have three scores to count." Everyone nodded in agreement and Leah gave Lucas a kiss as we all headed out to the top of the half-pipe.

First down the slope was Emmett. He loaded his gun with thirty red paintballs and started down the slope. After hitting the first target he decided to show off and did a quick backside 720 (two full spins in the air). He continued down as he hit the targets, missing one because he was too busy doing an inverted 360.

Next up was Leah and she controlled her speed down the half-pipe so that she could hit the targets. Halfway down she ran out of paintballs so she speed up and enjoyed the rest of the trip down, hitting fourteen of the twenty targets.

I was next so I loaded up my paintballs and kissed Edward goodbye before heading down the half-pipe. After hitting the first few targets, I picked up some speed to perform a trick that Edward taught me on our last trip to Aspen. As I faced the top of the mountain, I shot Jacob right between the eyes. He deserved it after yesterday's trick. I continued down the slope and hit the rest of the targets before coming to a stop next to Emmett. Emmett was cracking up so I decided to shot him with the leftover paintballs.

Nessie, Seth, and Jasper all finished the course with perfect scores. As Edward started down he suddenly lost concentration and looked up towards Jacob. I could only imagine what Jacob was thinking to distract Edward this way. I quickly put a shield around Jacob's mind but Edward had already missed three targets. He finished with seventeen and was out of his snowboard before coming to a complete stop. He quickly grabbed me in his arms and ran back to the lodge.

"Edward, what was he thinking to get you this upset?" Edward didn't say anything, he just sat me down on the bed and started kissing my collarbone. "Edward, stop and tell me what's wrong." He sat back and sighed.

"Jacob played a dirty trick today. He started thinking about everything he and Nessie do when they're alone together." Edward shuttered at the thought. I pulled myself closer to Edward and gave him a long kiss before talking.

"Edward, Nessie will always be our little girl but she's all grown up and will do things we don't want to know about. We have to trust that we raised her right and please ignore Jacob's thoughts for your own sanity." He smiled at me and we enjoyed our alone time until we heard the door downstairs open.

"Hey love birds. Way to leave the group out there. Hope it was worth it." Emmett yelled up as we walked downstairs. As Jacob walked in the door, I tightened my grip on Edward's hand and just glared at Jacob.

"Sorry Bells. It was unfair of me to distract Edward." Nessie turned towards him.

"Jacob Black, what were you thinking about up there? My father looks like he would rip you apart if my mother wasn't holding him right now." Jacob just starred at the floor. Luckily Alice always knew how to change the topic and cheer everyone up.

"Alright everyone! That was a great morning. This afternoon we will have a paintball fight followed by our last event of the Color War. You will all find white jumpsuits in your rooms to change into after lunch. I also have goggles for anyone who wants them." With that, Alice turned and made her way to the score board.

--------------------------

| Red – 17 points |

| Blue – 16 points |

| Yellow – 15 point |

| Green – 13 points |

---------------------------

**This is my first attempt at Fan Fiction so any feedback would be appreciated. I would love input on what to add in future chapters. Thank you in advance for your reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Twilight or the characters of Twilight. I would like to thank Stephenie Meyers for creating such a wonderful world and allowing us to play in it.**

After lunch, we all met back in the clearing where we had started capture the flag. Emmett and Rosalie were carrying buckets of paintballs. I lifted my shield to silently speak to Edward. _Would you like to hide out and have some alone time while everyone is playing?_ Edward looked at me and nodded in agreement. He was still upset from Jacob's thoughts earlier.

Rosalie spoke while Emmett passed out the equipment. "Alright everyone this afternoon's paintball game is just for fun. There will be no scoring so have fun." I heard Seth moan.

"Come on guys, we need a chance to catch up. Please? Can we make paintball a contest?" More voices joined in and it seemed the group made the decision to score paintball.

Claire was the first to speak out about scoring. "How will we keep score?" I looked at Edward. _Do you still want to sneak away?_ He just smiled and took my hand. Alice responded.

"Since we have all four colors of paintballs and we are all wearing white jumpsuits, we can easily see who shot whom and how many times. So is everyone ready?"

"I'm going to set the whistle's timer for three hours. Have fun." Carlisle turned the dial on the timer and hit start. As everyone ran for cover, Edward and I ran for privacy. When we were far enough from the warzone we stopped.

"Edward, I hope Quil and Claire aren't upset at us for sneaking away." He pulled me in closer.

"Don't worry love. If anything it will help if no one finds us because they can't score on us." He always knew what to say to cheer me up. After that, it was easy to just forget our surroundings and enjoy the afternoon. We spent the afternoon just being together and not thinking about anything else. Suddenly Alice was standing over us.

"You two thought you could hide, didn't you?" She had her gun aimed right at us.

"Alice, we just wanted to be alone. If you must shoot, go ahead. But then please leave." Edward sounded upset.

"Well, if you're going to take the fun out of it." Alice sounded upset. I had my gun next to me so I quickly lifted it up and shot Alice with a green paintball.

"For a psychic, you sure didn't see that one coming." She giggled, shot Edward, and ran off. As she left I could hear her threatening me.

"Just for that, we're going shopping this week Bella." Great! Alice knew how to ruin my mood. After Alice left, Edward and I decided to rejoin the game for the last hour. We picked up our gear and ran towards the playing field.

I decided to just shot randomly and see who I could hit. Most of the participants were running to fast to aim anyway. When the final whistle rang, we all walked back to the lodge covered in paint. Esme walked out from behind a tree. Her jumpsuit was so clean you wouldn't have known she was playing.

"Esme, how did you manage to avoid all the paintballs?" Chloe asked. Esme giggled.

"It's simple dear. No one wants to shoot their mother." We all laughed as we walked inside to change. Rosalie and Alice took all the jumpsuits and counted up the scores.

--------------------------

| Red – 19 points |

| Blue – 17 points |

| Yellow – 18 point |

| Green – 17 points |

---------------------------

**This is my first attempt at Fan Fiction so any feedback would be appreciated. I would love input on what to add in future chapters. Thank you in advance for your reviews.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Twilight or the characters of Twilight. I would like to thank Stephenie Meyers for creating such a wonderful world and allowing us to play in it.**

It was time to begin our final event. The scores were close enough that it was anyone's game so tension was high as we all met to discuss the final event. We wanted to relax and enjoy our final evening together so we chose a trivia contest as our final event. After paintball ended, Nessie and Claire took the car to a local mall and purchased five different Trivia Pursuit games ranging in topics. When they returned to the lodge it was time to begin.

Before unwrapping the game cards we decided to finalize the rules of our game. Edward decided to take charge this time.

"When we start playing we have cards in the following five categories" He looked down at the boxes. "Genius, sports, music, movies, and television." He looked over at Nessie and Claire. "I see you two decided to give us an entertainment theme tonight." Claire laughed and quickly hid her face in Quil's chest as her cheeks turned bright red. Nessie answered.

"We thought it would even the playing field since not everyone has a photographic memory like you dad." Edward rolled his eyes but continued to explain the game.

"Each round will have one player from each team. Someone else will pick a card out of the raffle drum and ask a question. The first person to get the correct answer will score a point for their team. There is no penalty for wrong answers. The light board has been wired so that only one light can turn on at a time. This is to prevent fighting over who buzzed in first." Everyone nodded in agreement and we opened the cards and placed them all in the drum. Leah gave the drum a few good spins to thoroughly mix the different topics before we began. Since Leah was already standing at the drum, she would ask the first question.

Emmett, Edward, Jasper, and Carlisle would go first. Leah picked a blue card out of the drum. She proceeded to ask a television show.

"Which reality show shocked the world in 2016 when a cast member was bitten by a rattlesnake during a live broadcast?" Emmett's light turned on.

"That would be Survivor: The Amazon." Emmett would be the one in that group to know the answer. He has been addicted to reality television since I first met him. Since Emmett got the correct answer he asked the next question. He pulled out a brown card. Jacob, Quil, Lucas, and Seth picked up their buzzers as they waited for their genius question.

"What is the common name for the Ursus arctos horribills?" The vampires laughed while the four boys just looked stumped. I couldn't help but wonder how out of all the cards in the drum, Emmett would pull this question out. Finally Jacob hit his buzzer and took a guess.

"Platypus?" He said doubting himself. Emmett just shook his head.

"The Platypus is Ornithorhynchus anatinus." Edward stated. After a few minutes, Emmett wanted to give the remaining three boys a hint.

"The Ursus arctos horribills is my favorite meal." Seth's light went on immediately.

"Grizzly Bear." Emmett smiled and sat down as Seth picked the next card. He again choose a brown card so Rosalie, Alice, Esme, and myself would be facing the genius category.

"Where is the birthplace of the internet?" Esme's light turned on.

"Stanford University. I remember seeing a plaque honoring its birth in the Bill Gates building last time Carlisle went back to update his medical degree." We were speechless. When Carlisle realized that he couldn't keep up with the technological advances of medicine alone, he and Edward enrolled together at Stanford for medical school. Esme choose the next card and she pulled out a white card so Nessie, Leah, Chloe, and Claire would be trying to think about sports.

"Which baseball player walked out of the seventh game of the World Series in 2019 to protest the removal of the national anthem from public sporting events?" Nessie's eyes lit up as she hit her buzzer. Oh course she would know the answer because Jacob had taken her to the game.

"Mickey Wright. I even remember the protest campaigns after. Wright is Right!" We all smiled. America was founded on immigration and most of the Cullen's would not be here if Carlisle hadn't crossed the ocean in the 1800s, but we had become overrun when the world markets crashed a few months apart in 2017.

After many more rounds the score stood with the yellow team in last place with 87 points, red with 93 points, and both the our team and the green team were tied with 104 points. With most of the players growing increasingly tired we decided to have a sudden death. Each team would select a single player to answer questions. The first team to five points would be declared the winner. Of course we choose Edward to represent us, however everyone was surprised at the green team's representative.

As Alice reached into the drum for a card, Edward and Esme stood facing each other in the center of the room. The first question pulled came from the music category.

"Who was nicknamed the chairman of the board?" Esme was the first to buzz in on this one.

"Frank Sinatra. Nice guy too. Never got too famous to sit and talk after a show." Edward gave his crooked smile to the memory. The next question came from the genius cards.

"Who was the first man to walk on Mars?" This time Edward was faster to buzz in.

"William Gordon walked on Mars in 2022." Since everyone knew he was right Alice picked up the next card and continued. It was tied four to four so whoever buzzed in first on the next question would win the game. Alice pulled out a card and asked the final question.

"What are the four stages of mitosis?" I nearly choked on venom when I heard the question. Edward and I spoke for the first time over a biology lab on mitosis all those years ago. Edward buzzed in and quickly listed off the four stages. Edward had won the sudden death round for the blue team.

Alice updated the score board one final time.

--------------------------

| Red – 21 points |

| Blue – 21 points |

| Yellow – 19 point |

| Green – 20 points |

---------------------------

It seems we would end our color war with a tie between the red and blue team. After we all congratulated each other, we went our separate ways for the evening. Tomorrow we would all be returning to our everyday lives.

**As with the charades' chapter, I have made some trivia up to reflect the future setting of the story. Any "real" trivia used is correct information according to Google and Wikipedia (take that for what it's worth).**

**If you needed a final recap of who is on what team...**

**Red – Emmett, Rosalie, Jacob, and Nessie  
Blue – Edward, Bella, Quil, and Claire  
Yellow – Jasper, Alice, Leah, and Lucas  
Green – Carlisle, Esme, Seth, and Chloe**

**This is my first attempt at Fan Fiction so any feedback would be appreciated. Thank you in advance for your reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Twilight or the characters of Twilight. I would like to thank Stephenie Meyers for creating such a wonderful world and allowing us to play in it.**

As Edward and I walk downstairs to say goodbye to the pack, we could see all the wolves sitting on the couch giving Jacob a hard time. He decided that the problem with the newborns was under control so he was going to return home with us.

"You won't stay away long Jacob. You know you enjoy a good fight." Quil said.

"You'll be fine without me. Besides I much prefer being with Nessie." Jacob responded. Nessie just smiled as he rubbed her shoulder with the hand he had around her.

"We'll come visit you all soon. Besides, Grandpa Charlie is getting too old to travel and I want to see him again. Maybe we'll come down in a few weeks." Nessie smiled as she talked. "Think you can get a La Push bonfire organized?" When they started talking about Charlie, Edward pulled me closer. We weren't able to return to Forks and since traveling was difficult for Charlie, it was growing more complicated to see him. I pushed the sad thought out of my head and smiled as we walked closer to everyone. This was a great weekend and I don't want it to end on a sad note.

"So when is your flight?" Claire asked. Alice answered as she danced down the stairs.

"It was scheduled for two but it's going to be delayed until four." We all looked at her. "A luggage tram is going to flip when the driver hits one of those orange cones. It's going to take a while for them to sort the luggage and get the runway cleared." Edward looked over at Carlisle.

"Getting sentimental Carlisle?" Everyone turned at looked at Carlisle who just smiled.

"I was thinking about when I lived in Ohio before moving to Chicago in the early 1900s. Who would have thought back then that the Wright brothers' flying machine would lead to air travel." Esme just rolled her eyes as she leaned into Carlisle to give him a kiss.

Eventually we all said our goodbyes and headed towards the airport. As we boarded our plane home, Edward whispered in my ear.

"Did you have a good time my love?" I lifted my shield and answered without saying a word. _I miss everyone from La Push so it was nice seeing them, even if it was only for a weekend._ Edward didn't say anything in response; he just kissed my forehead and wrapped his arms around me.

As the plane sat on the runway waiting to take off, I leaned on Edward's shoulder and took a deep breath. On Monday we would be starting high school again, but at least this weekend we were able to be ourselves without worrying about keeping up an act.

**Thank you all for reading my first Fan Fiction. If I come up with another idea I will write it down and post it. This has been a lot of fun.**

**Please continue leaving me feedback so I know how I'm doing and if you'd be interested in future stories.  
**


End file.
